FULFILLED(CANCELLED VER)
by The pen in the hands of god
Summary: being rewritten.
1. i know I'm burning yet, just so happy

Authors note and starting say: i am officially going off of this known Hiatus, doing a soft reboot of my universe which will span into another story in hard development on my free time; instead of self hurt and depressing vibes i will take every horrible route for. Our main character:

·this fully for the entertainment of myself as an individual, i in absolutely no fashion take credit for this cartoon, nor do i make any amount of money off of it, Enjoy.

" _Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results," - Albert Einstein_

 _Theoretical physicist._

Remember to think.

The walls stared at him, it always did. having him come to terms with the exact same things, imagine if he had differences in the resulting outcome? the white haired child gave a blank stare at a wall that was non-existant yet..

It felt so fucking real it pains him to destroy it so called existence.

And so he speaks to it - and if only just to keep himself borderline sane: "what do you need from me?" Nothing was his reply and he kept trying, until a knock hit his dark rooms door.

"Lincoln? Are you fine. or do i need to literally come inside to see what's going on?" His sister sounded worried, he gave a dry comment to keep his facade going. "U-uh yeah Lori.. Everything.. It's just so good."

the young man wasn't sure on that one bit but who was he? Soon enough her steps began to echo away and he let out a shuddering sigh, just..

Remember to think..


	2. cross of her toes part:1

**_[Due to me reading a bunch of manga and comic books, this came to be fleshed out when i was trying my deleted stories of: placid fulfilment, and nothing would seem to slap, to stick on therefore I've decided that this would be a massive running fanfiction that i want to put all of my efforts inside of, and with 14 days i think that's more than enough time]._** (heres chapter 2)

 _Lyrics to Purple Haze, by Jimi Hendrix·_

 _Purple Haze was in my brain,_

 _lately things don't seem the same,_

 _actin' funny but I don't know why_

 _'Scuse me while I kiss the sky._

 _Purple Haze all around,_

 _don't know if I'm coming up or down._

 _Am I happy or in misery?_

 _Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me._

 _Purple Haze was in my eyes,_

 _don't know if it's day or night,_

 _you've got me blowing, blowing my mind_

 _is it tomorrow or just the end of time?_

 ** _past year, 2018._**

The president's footsteps would echo in the darkness as the tunnels underneath the white house stretched onwards with his walk, everything in the white house was relatively the same, darkness covering on the moon lit night, the musk of the dirty tunnels would not discourage the hooded figure though.

"they" had mapped everything out and taken the president who knew the passages along for the "ride" no one had tried to arrest the man do to it being practically impossible with his strange abilities and "friends" in high places.

The President who was named Richard sweethearts a lean built man well above the age of his thirties he was fourty-nine an age past his own prime, and despite his haggard appearence his blue eyes and golden hair stayed focused on directions themselves. the president let out a sickly cough as he struggled to walk with a bag over his head, he had done his yet the earth as a whole had not itself.

"Huff...Huff-"

It was some disease that would eat away at the senses further dulling them with the more Richard aged, there was no cure do to it being rare and only two people on the face of the planet catching it themselves.

Richard tried to put this off,"You don't know what your doing, what they've put you up to is insane if...if there's still a part of the boy i know, you can't be all that bad." The hooded figure seemed to get frustrated. Sharp Pressure hitting Richard's back as they shuffled more down some steps. A gruff voice was Richard's reply, "Don't make conversation, move towards the vault and let's get this over with." that was off putting in itself, "You know me! I..I'm your squad partner we-" the blade twisted making the captive man stop his banter.

Light shone bright for a slither of a second making the hooded man look around the dark area. "What the..hell?"

Richard soon was forced on the knees and was made sure that his bindings could be safe to be left alone whilst the armed man checked the massive locked vault. looking around the man was certain that they were alone, yeah that had to be it, maybe the darkness was getting to his head.

Turning back the man wasn't surprised to see that the President had been freed of his bindings and was wearing a look of bitterness, what did was the "aura" wafting off of him. "Get back down, don't make this difficult for yourself Mr.sweethearts."

The President acted first a snap of his Fingers manifesting what could be seen as a hand of gas - moving his hand downward he was pleased to see the hooded figure drop, the room had seemingly flooded with large amounts of gravity, further crunching the hooded man. "What a waste..not even a fight, even after the gods tongue was consumed.." A sinister smile grew on the Presidents face as light began to build within the strange halls. "Let's try something different.."


End file.
